Love Will Find A Way
by Renamon the Wildfox
Summary: Something bad happens to Yamato and Tai tries to help him. It's Yamachi for more info read the story.


1 Love Will Find a Way  
  
Hey I'm back and with another story to boot.  
  
This is another Digimon fic, with the 01 gang in the College and the 02 kids are in their sophomore years of High school. This is yaoi so if you don't like it you can hit the back button at the top of your screen, ok? The coupling are as followed: Yamachi, Jyoushiro, Takari, Millis (Mimi and Willis), Kensuke, and Yolie and Michael (don't know the couple saying).  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Digimon I just write the scripts and they edit it down here in America while in Japan they show it at 1:00am for the mature viewers. You believe me right?  
  
There will also be minor sora- bashing in this because I need a character to hate.  
  
Well even if you don't I'm just going to get on with the fic now.  
  
The characters ages are  
  
Tai- 20  
  
Yamato 20 ½  
  
Mimi- 19 ½  
  
Jyou- 21  
  
Koushiro- 20  
  
Hikari- 17  
  
Takeru- 17  
  
Daisuke- 17  
  
Ken- 18  
  
Yolie- 18  
  
Sora plays a cameo role in this- 20  
  
Tai Yagami ran through the doors to the Emergency Room. As he came to the waiting chairs though, he was met with the faces of very solemn and grief- stricken friends and family. Hikari was the first to greet her brother. She gave him a fierce hug when he approached her.  
  
"Hikari what happened, i-i is he ok?"  
  
"Tai I, I" at that exact moment the doctor came out also wearing a gloomy look as well.  
  
"I assume all of you are in relations with Yamato Ishida, am I correct?" he asked. *They nod*  
  
"Well then I guess I have some good new…. and some bad news." The group stared at each other for the hesitation at the answer. "The good news is that Mr. Ishida is alive and in recovery, the bad news is that though he is alive…there are some conditions he might have to deal with.  
  
"What do you mean by some conditions?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Well after the accident when we found him there was a major decreasing of blood in the lower left region of his brain." "As a result he has lost most of his memories, but that's only if he wakes up." "For now though he's slipped into a comma." "Now if he does wake up, he can remember basic things, like that he has a family, goes to school, stuff like that, but he won't be able to remember the faces." "It will all seem weird to him." "Now there is a slight chance that he could get his memory back, like little things." "The things we may take for granted in life could affect him greatly, for better or worse."  
  
"Can we see him." Asked Taichi with a desperate pleading look in his eyes, and no one stopped him. They knew that this would all be causing effects on him the most.  
  
"Yes, of course I sure this must be taking a great toll on all of you, however I can only allow three at a time." "I'm think a whole crowd might intimidate him right now if he doesn't remember you."  
  
So everyone silently agreed that Takeru his mom Nancy and Taichi would go first.  
  
Darkness that's all he saw, darkness everywhere. He heard voices noises and other things all around him but he couldn't reach them. He heard children laughing people singing and then he started seeing images. First he saw pictures of weird creatures then of himself (he guessed) and another child being led away by two adults. The pictures didn't come in order so it was confusing to tell of the time frame. They just came at random, pictures of birthdays, concerts, battles band sessions, and children.  
  
One child in particular that is, then teenager then young man. He was a little smaller than him, and a little more feminine looking. He had thick wad of silky brown hair. There was a picture of this boy crying as kid and he was there to comfort him. There was one with the two as teenagers just goofing around laughing at a movie. There were just so many, some of them as kids teenagers young adults, and it seemed his mind obviously wanted him to remember this person.  
  
But all he was interested in were the eyes of this deity. Those amazing hazel eyes that always seemed to have this hidden light to them in every picture. Then there was one picture; it was of the boy when he was young again. He was just smiling at him, with a warm smile that just lit up his face. And then the boy giggled and held out his hand saying "Well come on Matt everyone's waiting for us." The gesture was so sweet and inviting that Yamato just couldn't say no, but as soon as he tried to reach him Tai faded out, leaving Yamato once again in the dark.  
  
Tai Takeru and Nancy walked in to the observation room. Since the lights were off the only source for visual aid were the monitors coming from the bed. The utter silence on dim glow of the room gave off an eerie vibe for the room and Tai suddenly remembered why he hated Hospitals. Especially with the sight he caught coming from the bed. There were tubes and wires over so many places that you wouldn't know where the machine started and the wires ended.  
  
"Hey bro can you here me, listen mom, Taichi, and I are here." "We going to be here when you wake up and everything's going to be fine." Takeru said with his voice shaking and on the verge of tears. "Listen Yamato you got to come back to us, we all need you." And at that Takeru quickly stood up to let his mother have her turn.  
  
Nancy walked cautiously over to her son's bed. "Over the years we've grown pretty close, especially when you left your dad at fifteen and the court gave full custody of you to me."  
  
"So I know you can't give up now, because five years isn't long enough to know someone, so please for all of us get better." And with that Nancy kissed her son's forehead and stepped back to leave but not before laying a comforting hand on Taichi's shoulder. He smiled reassuringly at her and she left closing the door behind her.  
  
Taichi stepped towards the bed and pulled up a chair. For a while the room was silent, save for the erythematic beating emanating from the monitors. So after a while Taichi took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Yamato I don't know if you can here me or not, but if you can just breath to let me know your listening ok?" "Yamato you were always the one protecting me, you were always the strong one." "Remember when you were fifteen and you and I started dating, and your father found out?" "You never told me that your father beat on you until then." "But unlike most kids you'd been facing it for years and you took it." "You always said that it was because you were used to being alone, because you had to be strong." "So you had to protect me from being hurt, remember." "And today I couldn't even save you, and who knows what could have happened." "Well don't worry because I'm not going to give up on you, and from now on I'll try to be the strong one until you wake up." "So I'm going to keep coming here until you do wake up, and when you do even if you don't remember me I'll give you my memories so you can." "Ok Yamato just please wake up." And with that Tai cried himself to sleep."  
  
And as promised Tai came to visit everyday for the next to weeks, making conversation that started from the times of 3:00pm to 12:00am. He would do anything for a reaction. So today as he came in he sat down with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"So how is our patient today?" "Fine you say, and how am I?" "Oh I'm great." "Most of the female population send their love and get well cards to you." "Don't worry I'm not jealous." Taichi laughed but it didn't seem to meet his eyes, which for a brief moment held pain and sorrow but he quickly shook it off. So after another while Taichi started reading to Yamato.  
  
Yamato Ishida got in his car with his friends, since they were heading back to their hometown in Odaiba after just coming off their sold out World tour. Yamato was really looking forward to catching up with Tai since this was after all the last tour the group was going to take. They figured that six years was enough. They were tired of their hectic schedule of either being in the road or at college and not seeing their friends anymore. To tell you the truth they just thought the music business wasn't fun anymore.  
  
Yeah they still practiced but they didn't want to be famous anymore. And in Yamato's point of view, there was actually a lot more good than bad here. For starters they had more than enough money to pay for college and a whole lot more money after that. Money of which after he graduated college in a year he and his Taichi were going to buy an apartment in New York, since that's where Tai's family and Yamato's family not to mention most of their friends were moving.  
  
It all turned out that Koushiro Jyou and Ken got a lab research project happening in the fall. The company said that when they graduated they would get a very good salary and a place in the company. Just as long as they moved there, so of course they said yes. Yamato's mom had a new job offering and a promotion for her new novel, so her and Takeru were moving there. Taichi's mom also worked with Nancy on the novel so Hikari, Tai's dad, and her were moving.  
  
Hikari and Takeru were moving to New York anyway because College was starting for them next year and they had been accepted to Columbia University along with Yolie and Davis.  
  
Davis may act dumb but if you took a look at his grades you would swear that Davis were two different people, to bad we can't say the same for his sister. So him and ken were set.  
  
Ken was already in his first year of college but was taking advanced classes with Koushiro and Jyou, which was why he got the job offering. He'd already talked it over with his teachers and the Dean. He'd take classes this year and transfer along with Columbia College where he would continue his research with Koushiro and Jyou, since he already took the test to get in on a full academic scholarship.  
  
He and Taichi were moving because Taichi had got a job offering for his paintings and Yamato was a lyricist so they were both set anyway. And Mimi already lived in New York so it was just going to be like old times. Who would have thought that would all change in the next few seconds.  
  
BEEEEEPP!!!!! SCREEEEEEECH !!!!!!! The car swerved and slammed into the other car and then into the pole. All Yamato saw before everything went black was the gleaming headlights from the front of the other car. Then suddenly the images started coming back at him in a wild frenzy. It was starting to hurt and Yamato started screaming. No, No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yamato woke up with a start. He looked around franticly trying to figure out where he was but all he saw was darkness. Immediately Yamato felt a wave of nausea over take him, and he laid back down, gasping for air. Suddenly he felt a warm pair of arms around him.  
  
"Yamato it's ok, calm down." So Yamato did after awhile he finally asked the stranger who are you where am I and whose Yamato." "You're Yamato, you had an accident and your in the hospital right now." "I'm Taichi your bbboy, your friend, your friend Taichi. Tai was pretty sure that if Yamato didn't remember who he was let alone himself that now was not the time to tell him that he was in a relationship, especially with a guy for that matter. Even though it did hurt.  
  
But for right now Yamato's benefit was more important than his own selfish reasons.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Tai asked.  
  
Yamato tried to remember but everything in his dream was either coming in a blur or their were some parts left out. So Yamato just shook his head no. "I'm sorry, I really wish I could but I can't." "Hey that's ok, I mean you just woke up and here I am asking you questions." "You must be hungry you have been lying here for two whole weeks." TWO WHOLE WEEKS!!!" Yamato exclaimed. Tai winced as he did though.  
  
"Well like I said you had an accident, and you were in a comma, you were in a bad car accident, but luckily no one was killed. Itsu only got a fractured arm and Hiroshi only had a few scrapes and bruises seeing as they were in the back. You and Kino weren't so lucky. Kino got a broken arm and leg, but luckily with a couple months of physical therapy he should be fine although he'll have a slight limp in his walk from now on." There your bands mates, well your retired band mates." "You were all coming home from your last tour when it happened." Tai said the last part almost in a whisper. Yamato got this strange urge to comfort this boy at seeing this, but quickly shook it off. So instead he just said "Oh, okay."  
  
"We'll I guess it is a lot to deal with." "But you suffered the most, you were in a comma for two and a half weeks and as a result of too much blood loss you have hopefully temporary amnesia so it's no wonder why you don't remember me." "The rest of the guys from your band left a week ago, so now we just have to wait for the doctors analysis and you can leave." "So I'll go and get him, you'll be ok for a few minutes right?" * a nod * "Okay I'll be back soon. And with that Taichi went to get the Doctor.  
  
So what did you think do you want me to continue or not. I just had this idea the other day to write a fic that's Yamachi but something happens to Matt and Tai's there for him. I did this because there wasn't one Yamachi fic that had this so I did one for my birthday It was May 4, so I'm 14 today. I would have had it up then because I really wanted it to be that if I didn't get any presents your reviews would be my presents. But I didn't finish until today so please review, and please do the same for my other two fics Art & Chicken Soup=Love? Love Can Come In the Weirdest Ways. Until next time. 


End file.
